Interlúdio
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A história de um vampiro que acreditou que veria seus dias chegarem ao fim envoltos no marasmo de quem viveu demais, já viu de tudo e não se interessa por mais nada. Até que um lobisomem vem bater a sua porta e, contra qualquer possibilidade, arrisca tudo ao se voltar contra a própria espécie e defender a raça inimiga.


* Baseia-se em "Vampiros, a Máscara" e "Lobisomem, o Apocalipse". Essas informações foram usadas por mim, sem muito respeito às regras dos jogos. Que fique claro que essas informações não me pertencem.

* Não foi betada, revisei com cuidado. Mas erros sempre escapam.

* Feita como presente. A Deby me disse que gosta da temática e eu resolvi arriscar. Não sei se o resultado foi o esperado, mas... aqui está! De coração! Uma tentativa de devolver todo o carinho que recebi e a amizade. Porque fanfics são lindas. Mas são mais linda ainda quando unem pessoas e nos dão a oportunidade de conhecer amigos tão especiais! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Muita paz, saúde, alegrias e realizações! Muito ShinoKiba na sua vida!

* Boa leitura

* * *

**Interlúdio**

**Kaline Bogard**

Com a descrição detalhada não foi difícil para Shino encontrar o lugar exato em que desejava ir. A noite estava sombria e silenciosa, mas a escuridão não era problema nem mesmo para o par de óculos de sol que protegia seus olhos. Para alguém cujo berço eram as próprias trevas, uma noite sem luar e sem estrelas não representava obstáculos.

Além disso, era a floresta que fazia parte do seu território pessoal.

Conhecia cada detalhe como a palma da mão, afinal, Aburame Shino já vistoriou, vigiou, garantiu a segurança das fronteiras e protegeu a área mais vezes do que poderia contar no decorrer daqueles longos séculos…

Além de conhecer a floresta, em pouco tempo captou o cheiro.

Seus sentidos eram ampliados, um paradigma da sua espécie. E… na verdade, não era como se aquelas criaturas cheirassem bem, hum?

O pensamento contrariou Shino. Nunca foi um defensor da guerra ou um partidário ativo dos conflitos. Sempre preferiu a solidão e a reclusão da parte mais distante da floresta, onde a paz era quase absoluta.

E, não fosse o pedido desesperado de Hinata, não estaria ali naquele momento, controlando seus instintos frente ao odor de sangue fresco que sentia, ainda que sangue de uma raça inimiga.

Caminhou com certa pressa entre as árvores, em busca do seu alvo. O tempo urgia, escoando mais rápido do que gostaria.

Por fim conseguiu localizar. Podia ver o corpo caído atrás de uns arbustos, parcamente encoberto pelas folhagens que ofereciam precário esconderijo.

Aproximou-se sem grandes cuidados. Mais forte do que o cheiro de sangue era o odor de morte rondando o ar, tornando o clima sufocante.

Aquele intruso estava por um fio. Não precisava ser um especialista para compreender isso e a comprovação saltou aos olhos de Aburame Shino tão logo se pôs perto o suficiente. O garoto caído sangrava em abundancia, de um ferimento lateral profundo demais para que o poder sobrenatural pudesse curar. Ele respirava ofegante, com dificuldade, permitindo que pequenos gemidos escapassem junto às golfadas de ar. Havia suor abundante na fronte pálida e os olhos entreabertos pareciam encarar algo que estava além desse mundo. Talvez o próprio chamado da morte.

Foi imediatamente atraído pelas presas afiadas que se entrevia pelos lábios entreabertos. Não tão proeminentes quanto as suas em sua forma verdadeira, mas ainda assim, afiadas o bastante para serem mortais. Como todos os lupinos o são.

Reconheceu as marcas vermelhas no rosto empalidecido. Dois triângulos gêmeos, sinal adotado pelos Inuzuka, um dos clãs mais selvagens e indomáveis entre os inimigos. Não poucos deles encontravam a morte violenta em meio aos conflitos. Sim, aquele garoto não seria o primeiro, tampouco o último a perder a vida em meio a sangue e dor.

Notou os lábios movendo-se de leve, como se ele tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Prestou atenção. Nenhum som era audível, mas a forma como parecia pronunciar as letras…

"Água" era o que pedia.

A compreensão dilacerou Aburame Shino, tão intensa que quase o fez recuar um passo.

Ele, um vampiro considerado da Segunda Geração, tão antigo que a mente humana não estava apta sequer para imaginar o que sua vivência significava. Criado no âmago do Clã Lasombra, seres que valorizavam a supremacia acima de tudo, que escarneciam dos cuidados d'A Máscara, o clã mais associado à escuridão do que qualquer outro…

Aburame Shino, um demônio considerado morto ao receber o Abraço, que acreditou firmemente ter perdido qualquer resquício de humanidade; se viu tomado por súbita e incontrolável compaixão.

Aquele lupino estava assim por tentar defender Hinata. Expôs-se ao perigo e voltou-se contra os seus para defender uma pessoa inimiga. Não era simplesmente uma injúria qualquer. Graças a isso, Hinata pode voltar para casa e pedir ajuda.

E pedir que Shino ajudasse seu salvador.

Ainda havia vida naquele garoto. Vida preciosa, misteriosa, iluminada. Vida que foi tirada de si, quando o mestre de sua casa o arrastou para o inferno em que existia.

E aquela frágil vida se extinguia rapidamente, tão rápido quanto o calor escapava obliterado pelo chamado irresistível de seu oposto natural.

O chamado da morte.

Tomado por uma sensação de urgência que não sentia há séculos, tirou os óculos do rosto. Hesitou menos do que um segundo para abrir os olhos e evocar a Tenebrosidade. As trevas que aprisionava em si vieram à tona pela primeira vez em mais tempo do que podia se lembrar.

Sua presença sinistra se expandiu, se esvaeceu e desapareceu até que a matéria que compunha seu corpo se tornasse a própria escuridão, ao usar o alto grau do poder de seu clã.

O vampiro tornou-se breu. E em meio à escuridão, dezenas de morcegos nasceram e se moveram em unidade, envolvendo o lobisomem ferido em trevas, frio e desolação. A nuvem ergueu-se no ar tão rápida quanto às lendas humanas alardeavam e moveu-se em igual velocidade, desviando das árvores e percorrendo o território em uma ínfima parte do tempo que Shino levou para chegar ali.

Em segundos estava de volta ao seu refúgio, pronto para cuidar da criança lobo.

O levou direto para o próprio quarto e começou a tentar salvar seu inimigo.

A primeira providência foi trazer água fresca. Não tinha o líquido para consumo próprio, apenas para usufruto dos carniçais, não que fossem muitos. Na verdade, Hinata era um dos poucos que restara. Uma Grimaldi presa mais do que pelo Acordo Honroso, simplesmente algo próximo do laço de amizade que podia existir entre um vampiro e um serviçal que nasceram quase ao mesmo tempo. Por pouco… por muito pouco os papéis entre Shino e Hinata poderiam ter sido invertidos: o mestre poderia tê-lo tornado um carniçal e abraçado à garota. Essa questão se tornou uma ligação muito mais profunda do que qualquer outra.

Sabia que teria que cuidar do lupino sozinho.

Evitava usar a Tenebrosidade e expandir sua presença não apenas pelo preço de sangue que precisava pagar. Tal poder personificava algo semelhante às trevas do inferno. Nem o mais fiel serviçal conseguia ficar por perto no raio de alcance de sua presença. Todos haviam fugido no instante em que abriu os olhos e buscado um lugar seguro para se abrigar até que tudo se acalmasse e voltasse à paz de antes.

Por isso não esperou ajuda.

Encontrou a água e trouxe para o garoto. Tentou ajudá-lo a engolir um pouco, sem conseguir. Ele apenas se engasgou, sufocando com o líquido.

Sem escolha, Shino rasgou a blusa manchada de sangue e observou o ferimento mortal. Ter os olhos fechados não foi problema algum. Vampiros não dependiam dos sentidos em jeito estrito assim como os humanos e outras criaturas. O poder deles estava muito acima disso.

Porém manter os olhos fechados era uma forma de reaprisionar as trevas dentro de si e mantê-las sob controle, algo que a barreira dos óculos escuros fazia no dia-a-dia. Também restringia outros poderes extremamente fortes nos nascidos dentro do Clã Lasombra, sendo Dominação a segunda força demoníaca que incomodava Aburame Shino.

Facilmente compreendeu que o ferimento era tão grave que o poder de cura sobrenatural dos lobisomens não poderia mais ajudar o desconhecido. Não possuía nenhum remédio em casa, produto desnecessário para qualquer morador dali.

O que só lhe deixava uma opção.

Fez um pequeno corte no pulso e manipulou o sangue para que fluísse através do ferimento. Então o direcionou ao rosto do garoto e permitiu que umas poucas gotas caíssem nos lábios entreabertos, que sequer ofegavam mais, tão fraco ele estava. Seu próprio sangue possuía propriedades de cura que dariam um jeito naquele ferimento.

Afinal de contas, é o sangue que trás mortos de volta à vida. Transformados em demônios do inferno.

Lentamente o processo de cura se deu início. Shino pôde perceber o momento exato em que a energia lupina se estabilizou. Tão fraca quanto uma réstia de luz ao romper da alvorada. Mas um traço estável e contundente.

Ao contrário de uma ferida menos profunda, o restabelecimento não seria imediato.

Shino sabia disso.

A partir dali só restava esperar.

A madrugada ia alta quando os carniçais voltaram para a casa. Todos se dispersaram rápido em busca dos afazeres, sem querer chegar perto do mestre. Exceto por Hinata, que foi direto ao encontro de Shino, desviando o percurso apenas para pegar um novo par de óculos, que entregou a ele tão breve pôs os pés no quarto. Foi até a cadeira onde Shino estava sentado, vigiando a recuperação lenta do garoto-lobo e lhe estendeu o objeto. O vampiro aceitou com satisfação, pois poderia reabrir os olhos sem preocupar-se com os poderes que controlava.

— Sinto muito, Shino — ela desculpou-se com sinceridade, reclinando-se um pouco.

— Não precisa — ele descartou o pedido. Sabia que estava além do controle de Hinata ou dos outros serviçais, não fugir ao sentir toda a presença de Shino naquele grau de intensidade por usar a Tenebrosidade. O instinto de sobrevivência sobrepujava a tudo e os obrigou a afastar-se até que o perigo passasse.

Ainda que esse perigo fosse o próprio mestre e senhor a quem deveriam servir.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu ao gesto. Shino acatou seu pedido. Não apenas expôs-se na floresta onde ainda poderia haver inimigos da guerra na qual escolheu não fazer parte, mas também ajudou um desconhecido e o trouxe para casa.

— É ele?

Hinata desviou os olhos exóticos na direção da cama.

— Sim.

— O que aconteceu? — Shino perguntou. No furor do momento, nem perdeu tempo querendo ouvir explicações, pois a urgência de Hinata em pedir socorro foi contundente.

Em poucas palavras, ela explicou: vistoriava os limites da floresta, como simples precaução. Eventualmente o território era invadido por criaturas a quem expulsava. Era uma Grimaldi, todavia aprendeu desde sua transformação que certas tarefas de outras famílias fariam parte de sua rotina pela eternidade (ou pelos anos em que se alimentasse com a Vitae de seu mestre). Ou seja, rastrear inimigos e eliminá-los era uma das tarefas de Hinata.

Graças a isso descobriu um pequeno grupo lupino que se emboscava para esperar a noite acabar e atacar quando o vampiro daquela casa estivesse supostamente desprotegido, ou seja, durante o dia. Parecia um grupo jovem e inexperiente, que se aproveitava da guerra entre lobisomens e vampiros para invadir a casa de um mestre antigo e pacífico, notoriamente um dos que não entrara na guerra e não tomou parte de qualquer conflito.

E a teoria se provou verdadeira: os invasores se mostraram principiantes demais e não seria grande problema, não fosse a força dos números. Eram quinze homens de poder sobrenatural contra Hinata, simples carniçal. E então… a Perturbação. A situação tensa fez suas forças fraquejarem e a luta pender para o lado dos lobos.

Quando pensou que morreria sem poder eliminar os invasores ou avisar Shino, surgiu o décimo sexto invasor e… para surpresa de Hinata, a ajudou a se defender. O reforço inesperado acabou assustando os outros. A luta tornou-se acirrada, intensa. Com mais lobisomens caindo do que o grupo planejou.

Um golpe derradeiro serviu como distração, para que os lobos pudessem fugir com o rabo entre as pernas. O golpe fatal destinado a Hinata, mas que o desconhecido levou em cheio ao empurrá-la e tomar-lhe o lugar.

Com alguns ferimentos no corpo, feitos durante a luta, era impossível para ela ajudar seu salvador. Não tinha a força sobrenatural do mestre, seu sangue não curava feridas. A única opção era correr até Shino e clamar por ajuda.

— Você acha que eles vão voltar? — Shino indagou sem grandes preocupações. Aquele grupo de salteadores jamais representaria perigo. Hinata deveria saber disso, com todos os séculos que tinham de experiência. Exceto claro, se o contexto tivesse despertado sua Perturbação. Em situações de grande estresse, Hinata se tornava vítima da Histeria Animalística: se seu mestre fosse ameaçado, ela perdia o controle e reagia com violência atípica para alguém com a índole sempre cordata. Presente irônico deixada pelo homem que os transformou.

Tal Perturbação deixava o serviçal tão vulnerável quanto um vampiro a partir da quarta geração durante um frenesi.

— Não creio — ela balançou a cabeça, agitando os longos cabelos negros. Era uma bela moça de aparência adulta, dava a impressão de ter por volta de trinta anos. Os olhos de íris peroladas foram consequência de sua transformação, para renascer foi preciso morrer. Poucos transformados voltam do inferno ilesos. E ela perdeu a visão. Porém com a força avassaladora da Vitae de Shino, isso não fazia a menor diferença.

— Então vamos considerar um caso isolado — não seria o primeiro. Nem o último — Tente não se preocupar. Não creio existir inimigo para mim, mesmo durante o dia. Mas se você se entregar a Perturbação talvez não possa salvá-la.

Shino falou como se a ordem realmente pudesse ser acatada. Perturbações tinham esse nome por um motivo. E eram consideradas a fraqueza suprema por igual motivo: não é possível controlar o impulso. Ele simplesmente acontece.

Também era um homem que aparentava pouco mais de trinta anos, muito mais alto do que Hinata, cuja face inexpressiva revelava mais sobre sua personalidade do que sobre o peso de carregar a maldição por todos aqueles séculos.

— Você acha que ele vai sobreviver? — Hinata indagou sem prolongar o assunto anterior.

— O ferimento começou a se curar. A energia estabilizou. Sobreviver ou não, daqui para frente, depende da força de vontade dele.

Hinata sorriu de leve em gratidão. Por mais que lobisomens e vampiros fossem inimigos, a casa de Aburame Shino estava fora da guerra. Ela queria continuar assim, pacificamente, sem que a fraqueza de sua Perturbação fizesse alguma vítima que não merecesse.

O amanhecer obrigou Shino a procurar repouso em outro aposento. Permitiu que o convidado ferido permanecesse em seu quarto, e recolheu-se a outro local.

A essa altura Hinata já tinha lavado com cuidado o ferimento que dilacerara a lateral do garoto e que dava mostras de se curar já não tão lentamente, protegendo-o com gazes improvisadas. A mulher trouxe roupas novas que pegou com um dos outros carniçais e trocou no jovem desconhecido. Ela também foi capaz de ajudá-lo a beber um pouco mais de água.

A última parte dos cuidados resumiu-se a controlar a febre que o acometeu, já esperada em alguém com um ferimento tão grave. E foi parte mais fácil, pois a Vitae de Shino corria pelas veias do garoto, impedindo que a enfermidade se tornasse ameaça.

Intercalou seus deveres como carniçal com a atenção ao lupino.

Providência que durou mais três dias antes que vissem algum resultado real.

Nesse período trataram de adquirir alimentos e remédios que pudessem oferecer ao desconhecido.

Shino parecia interessado na recuperação do lobisomem. Queria saber mais sobre alguém que quase perdeu a vida para salvar um inimigo. A história dele conseguiu despertar uma criatura tão ancestral que já se conformara em apenas assistir as coisas acontecendo, cansado demais para tomar parte delas.

Quando o garoto abriu os olhos e deu sinal de consciência, Shino estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona à cabeceira da cama, notando o movimento atípico na cama, seguido de alguns gemidos doloridos.

Por breves segundos observou o lobisomem, sendo observado de volta, embora o olhar que recebeu tinha quase nada de consciência. Apenas um sinal de que a vida foi preservada e que aquele garoto estava se recuperando.

Na segunda vez em que ele acordou, dessa vez estando mais forte, foi durante uma das trocas no curativo. Aburame Shino estava em sua poltrona, assistindo Hinata tirar as gazes compradas especialmente para cuidar dele. O aspecto do ferimento ia muito melhor. O tecido se recuperava rápido e o corpo se restaurava graças às gotas de Vitae com as quais Shino continuava o alimentando. Somado ao fator sobrenatural próprio dos lobisomens e ao fato de se tratar de alguém jovem e saudável até o dia do combate, então sim. A cura vinha inexorável.

— Você… se salvou… — a voz rouca pelo desuso surpreendeu tanto Hinata quanto Shino. Eles se deram conta de que os olhos miravam vagamente, indo de um a outro vampiro, sem demonstrar qualquer coisa, a não ser cansaço e certa curiosidade.

— Não — Hinata sorriu de leve, mais feliz do que esperou se sentir — Você me salvou. Obrigada.

O garoto suspirou, as pálpebras pesaram conquanto já deslizasse para mais uma rodada de descanso. Esteve perto demais da morte, qualquer interação cobrava um alto preço.

— Qual o seu nome? — Shino arriscou perguntar, desejando saciar um dos mistérios daquela história.

— Kiba — a resposta veio baixinha, baixinha. Perfeitamente compreensível para a audição sobrenatural.

Shino assentiu com satisfação. O nome não podia combinar mais.

E então, em meio à recuperação que seguia bem, a tormenta.

Vampiros e lobisomens carregam um carma do qual não podem escapar. A diferença é que vampiros domaram a escuridão e a controlam. Lobisomens, ao contrário, são dominados pela fera.

Uma vez por mês, a Besta vem à tona.

Kiba ainda passava pelo pior da recuperação quando a lua cheia imperou no céu, contundente e bela. Todavia, continuava muito fraco para que a maldição o tomasse por completo, o que impôs um sofrimento acima do imaginável.

Por dias e noites o corpo ferido se contorcia em agonias que tirariam a sanidade de qualquer mortal, enquanto a Mãe Gaia cobrava o preço pela maldição e a influência da lua tentava tirar o monstro de seu refúgio. Mas Kiba estava enfermo demais para qualquer tipo de transformação.

Seus gritos cheios de dor arrepiavam até mesmo Shino, expectador de massacres hediondos durante épocas chave na história. O corpo acometido por espasmos precisou ser amarrado na cama para evitar um mal irremediável.

Cada dia se arrastou com a lentidão de uma vida, dando a impressão de que a lua cheia jamais cederia espaço à minguante.

Quando Shino acreditou que perderiam o garoto para a maldição da raça dele, tudo acabou.

O ciclo lunar mudou e deixou para trás um farrapo de dar pena. Era a primeira vez que Aburame Shino via os efeitos sobre uma pessoa de um jeito tão íntimo. Já presenciou a transformação de vários, claro. Viu monstros selvagens e incontroláveis surgirem diante de seus olhos. Lutou com muitos. Exterminou incontáveis.

Todavia, nunca assistiu algo similar àquela agonia que prendeu seu acolhido, encurralado no frenesi sombrio em que a Mãe Gaia exigia seu tributo e o corpo humano estava incapaz de completar. Foi um alívio imenso quando tudo se acalmou e o garoto pode ter, novamente, uma noite completa de sono.

Se viram na estaca zero, com Kiba ferido demais para voltar à consciência nos dias seguintes, reabrindo os olhos apenas quando a crescente rasgou os céus, naquele formato em que a escuridão parecia sorrir.

Carne.

Aburame Shino descobriu que o jovem lobisomem adorava carne. De qualquer tipo, em qualquer prato. E era um prazer satisfazer esse desejo, ordenando aos carniçais que preparassem receitas variadas para saciar o lobisomem no almoço e jantar.

A princípio, Shino pensou que teria dificuldades com o inimigo acolhido. Que Kiba não aceitaria a ajuda, que repudiaria qualquer contato.

Estava enganado, felizmente. Com o passar dos dias o corpo jovem se restabeleceu. A influência da lua crescente renovou tudo, trazendo cor voltou à face trigueira. A força retomou o corpo mais rápido do que o ferimento se fechava. Vida emanava de cada poro, vibrante e encantadora. De um jeito que Shino não se lembrava sentir. Era fascinante. E lindo.

— Nasci na Tribo dos Filhos de Gaia — Kiba explicou um dia, forte o bastante para sentar-se na cama sem sentir dor e comer as grandes coxas de frango bem temperadas — Minha mãe e minha irmã eram Fúrias Negras, mas nunca gostaram da guerra. Inuzuka pareciam amar a guerra! Mas... pessoas morrem durante a luta. Pessoas importantes. Então elas defendiam a paz e foram expulsas. Os Filhos de Gaia as acolheu. Daí eu nasci um tempo depois.

— Entendo — Shino sabia um pouco sobre lobisomens. "Fúrias Negras" era um grupo selvagem, um dos mais ativos no cenário de guerra, embora uma Tribo composta apenas por mulheres. Já os "Filhos de Gaia" eram o eixo pacifista, aqueles que acreditavam na coexistência entre todas as raças e seguiam essa filosofia.

Tal explicação respondia a muitas dúvidas, ainda que Inuzuka Kiba fizesse questão de explicar tudo, um tagarela nato.

Ele contou que o grupo lupino que invadiu o território Aburame era considerado fora da lei mesmo entre os lobisomens. Kiba os caçava por terem passado no território dos "Filhos de Gaia" e feito algumas pilhagens. Ao presenciar a covardia do ataque contra Hinata, não pode ficar parado assistindo. Tentou ajudar a carniçal, pois tal era a filosofia de sua Tribo e Kiba acreditava nela: devia ajudar a todos os fracos, independente da raça a qual pertenciam.

— Mas agora eu to fodido — Kiba suspirou, triturando um osso com a mandíbula poderosa, antes de pegar mais um pedaço de frango — Posso sentir que tem Vitae correndo no meu corpo. Nem minha tribo vai aceitar que eu volte pra eles.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas. Sim, lobisomens eram severos naquela questão. A mistura de sangue era imperdoável mesmo para os gentis e acolhedores Filhos de Gaia.

— Você foi contaminado — Shino concluiu. Não alimentou o garoto com Vitae por maldade. O fez tão somente porque ele estava à beira da morte, nenhum outro remédio o traria de volta.

Ficou um tanto impressionado que o lupino parecia… conformado. Sem revolta ou rancor por Shino e por sua nova condição.

— Fui sim! Agora meu sangue é impuro. Mas… olha — sacudiu a coxa de frango — Ainda estou vivo e posso comer isso! E salvei aquela criança de ser morta. Virar Ômega é uma consequência com a qual vou ter que lidar, paciência.

— Ômega?

— Hn — mordeu um generoso naco de carne e mastigou depressa, engolindo com dificuldade — São lobisomens banidos do Clã. Não posso voltar pra casa, vou ter que ficar vagando por aí.

— Pois então fique aqui. Pode ficar o quanto quiser.

Os olhos de íris selvagem fixaram-se em Shino.

— Posso? Você não se importa? Sou um lobisomem!

— Notei esse detalhe — Shino suspirou — Se me importasse, não teria te trazido para cá. Você salvou minha amiga, terá minha eterna gratidão.

— Eu jamais deixaria uma criança indefesa morrer na minha frente! — e lá estavam os olhos de volta no prato, caçando o pedaço maior de carne.

— Criança… — Shino sussurrou com certa diversão.

Isso roubou a atenção de Kiba outra vez. Ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

— Sim! Tenho quase cem anos! — soou arrogante, se gabando de algo incrível.

Aburame deslizou os óculos pelo nariz e não disse nada. Quase cem anos? Um bebê. Aquele lupino era praticamente um bebê perto de si e de Hinata. Como Kiba reagiria se soubesse de sua idade real? Se soubesse que Shino era considerado ancestral mesmo quando aquele símbolo do cristianismo nasceu? Há exatos dois mil e dezoitos anos atrás, Aburame Shino já se sentia cansado demais de existir, tendo acumulado séculos nos ombros enquanto assistia a humanidade evoluir.

— Impressionante — disse somente.

Um raro Segunda Geração. Provavelmente o único Segunda Geração que ainda não caiu no sono eterno. Isso sim, verdadeiramente impressionante.

Shino descobriu que Kiba já não era um lobisomem típico, mesmo para os padrões dos Filhos de Gaia. Se envolvia em mais conflitos do que a discrição do Clã exigia, lutava contra injustiças e abraçava causas problemáticas para a camuflagem das criaturas das trevas. Eternos conflitos com os demais membros o tornaram um espírito aventureiro que estava mais tempo a correr o mundo do que a ficar com os semelhantes. Sua maior preocupação era a segurança da mãe e da irmã. No mais, estava sempre em busca de um lugar a que realmente pudesse chamar de seu.

Um lupino atípico, inquieto, impressionante… que a cada dia se tornava mais forte e mais mal-humorado em ser obrigado a ficar na cama. Condição que só aceitava porque Shino sentava-se a cabeceira, o enchia de carnes saborosas enquanto ouvia as aventuras narradas com arrogância e exagero, de alguém que se enxerga como muito mais forte do que realmente é. Uma criança cheia de bravatas auto ostentativas que beirava ao inocente.

Que exultou a altura quando conseguiu sair da cama pela primeira vez desde que deu início ao reestabelecimento, ainda que com dificuldade e certa dor.

— Ah, caralho! Nem acredito que escapei da boca da morte! Pensei que tava mais arrebentado, mas sua Vitae e muita comida me ajudaram bastante! — alardeou dando alguns passinhos inseguros pelo quarto.

— Creio que sim — Shino soou distraído, sentado em sua poltrona. Podia sentir a agitação de Hinata e demais carniçais. E sabia o motivo exato para tal comportamento…

— Ainda dói um pouco, mas… posso suportar — Kiba tocou a lateral do corpo, feliz porque as bandagens já não mais se sujavam de sangue — E foi no limite, né?

— Limite? — Shino prestou atenção no garoto.

— A lua cheia — Kiba girou os olhos — Tá chegando. Dessa vez eu me transformo, to sentindo isso. É melhor se cuidarem… eu… me… é como se eu perdesse a consciência humana e…

— Sei como é. Não é o primeiro lupino que eu encontro.

Kiba voltou a sentar-se na cama, cansado. A proximidade da lua cheia mexia com seu corpo e seus instintos. Não queria ferir ninguém ali, nem mesmo os carniçais com os quais tinha pouco contato.

— Sou um Filho de Gaia de quase cem anos — o garoto sussurrou — Não sei se você, Hinata ou os outros tem nível para me enfrentar.

Estava verdadeiramente preocupado com isso.

— Tenho certeza que ficaremos em segurança — a voz de Shino veio com tanta certeza que Kiba ergueu a cabeça e o encarou — Foi por isso que não respondeu meu convite para ficar aqui? Tem medo de nos machucar?

— Eu tenho — ele respondeu com simplicidade — Não consigo me controlar.

Shino anuiu com um gesto leve de cabeça.

— Façamos assim: use essa lua cheia como teste. Se não conseguir se adaptar a transformação, você partirá e seguirá seu caminho. Caso contrário ficará aqui e ajudará a proteger a mim e aos meus serviçais. O que acha?

A proposta trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Kiba. estavam pedindo que fosse o protetor deles? Que cuidasse da vida daquelas pessoas? Claro, ele era forte. Podia fazer isso! Vivia a deriva por tanto tempo, sem achar um lugar a que seu coração pudesse chamar de lar. Nem mesmo o Clã em que sua mãe e sua irmã viviam parecia o local adequado…

— Tudo bem! Depois dessa lua cheia serei o guardião da sua casa, Lasombra!

— Conhece o meu Clã?

— Claro. Sei que usa esses óculos por causa da Dominação, não é? Lasombras tem a maior Dominação e a pior Tenebrosidade. Além disso, não me parece com ninguém que viva sob a Máscara… e levando em consideração quem compõe o Sabá e os independentes… fica meio óbvio, né?

Shino anuiu. As características dos Clãs eram marcantes demais, qualquer pessoa envolvida com o submundo das trevas e tivesse bons instintos poderia distinguir certos detalhes clássicos de cada agrupamento. Lasombras não eram visualmente ostensivos como Brujah ou Tzimisce, nem possuíam características notórias como Gangrel ou os Ravnos e os Seguidores de Set; todavia, as figuras sinistras, quase macabras podiam revelar um bocado sobre o Mestre primordial ao qual seguiam.

— Sim, você tem razão.

— Hinata me disse que não tomam parte da guerra, nem contra a Camarilla nem contra Lobisomens. Posso compreender esse desejo de paz. E posso tentar ficar aqui e protegê-los, depois que passar no teste.

Shino não chamaria sua postura de algo trazido por desejos de paz. Seria mais correto usar um termo que remetesse ao total desinteresse que sentia pelo mundo como um todo. Desinteresse que o mantinha a parte de tudo e só desapareceu ao encontrar um jovem lobisomem que quase deu a vida para salvar a integrante do grupo inimigo. Gesto altruísta que Shino viu aos montes entre os humanos. Mas que presenciou em um demônio lupino pela primeira vez em sua existência.

Aquele garoto inquieto, guloso e imprevisível consegui atrair e despertar mais o interesse de Shino do que centenas de anos de interação. Não queria simplesmente vê-lo ir embora. Mas se a alma livre fosse indomada demais para aceitar ficar ali, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser permitir que seu hóspede partisse.

A floresta que cercava a propriedade de Aburame Shino era grande. O suficiente para garantir o isolamento absoluto que tanto presava, o bastante para manter pessoas indesejadas afastadas.

Para que o lobisomem se transformasse e se movesse sem o risco de ser descoberto.

Por isso na primeira noite de lua cheia, puderam ir à floresta com tranquilidade, apenas Shino e Kiba, já que Hinata e os outros carniçais procuraram abrigo seguro. A transformação de um lobisomem desprendia energia sobrenatural assustadora em demasia. Além disso, se fosse preciso, Shino usaria sua Dominância para conter qualquer movimento perigoso da fera que estava prestes a nascer.

— E lá vamos nós — a voz de Kiba quebrou o silêncio da noite, enquanto ele se adiantava para ficar no centro da pequena clareira, sentindo a luz da lua cheia atravessar a copa das árvores e tocar-lhe a pele. Estava perto. Podia sentir a criatura tentando rasgar seu amago e vir à tona, com voracidade animalesca. Lançou um derradeiro olhar na direção de seu anfitrião. Deu a impressão de que ia falar alguma coisa, porém desistiu. Apenas fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto de leve, saboreando a sensação.

Os sentidos se ampliaram, conforme a fera vinha rasgando seu caminho com violência e impiedade. Todos os meses, ano após anos, os sinais eram perceptíveis. A visão se aguçava primeiro. E em seguida o olfato. A pele se tornava tão sensível que parecia captar o toque da mais ínfima partícula de ar.

E então a análise era interrompida pela dor.

Era impossível não gritar enquanto os joelhos se dobravam, fracos ao próprio preso, e os braços envolviam o próprio corpo.

Garras afiadas nasciam e foi com elas que Kiba rasgou as roupas, preso na agonia da transformação ao ponto de não se importar em ficar nu. A aflição prosseguia à medida que cada osso em seu corpo se quebrava, como se esmagados pelo peso de mãos invisíveis. As mãos impiedosas de Gaia, que esculpia e redesenhava o corpo ainda vivo, remontando-o ao sabor de seus caprichos. Os sons eram grotescos. Arrepiavam ao expectador mais indiferente.

Arrepiaram e penalizaram Aburame Shino, que assistia a transformação desejando que o garoto animado não precisasse passar por aquilo.

Os gritos se intercalavam com gemidos e sons roucos, guturais, enquanto os ossos recebiam novo formato, cresciam, se alongavam e fortaleciam. Pelo abundante rompeu cada poro da tez morena, pelo acastanhado do mesmo tom dos cabelos de Kiba, numa perfeição quebrada apenas por uma mancha branca no peito, em formato de diamante.

A Besta surgiu diante de Shino. Tinha mais de dois metros e meio de altura, devia pesar duas boas centenas de quilos. Os olhos eram absolutamente negros, como um abismo que convidava para a morte certa. E as presas… as presas de puro marfim beiravam os dez centímetros, tão grandes que mal cabiam nos lábios do animal; afiadas e mortais, brilhantes de saliva que pingava em dois fios.

Era uma visão animalesca.

Assustadora.

Voraz.

E bela.

Mirou Aburame Shino com os orbes aguçados, procurando na figura solitária um inimigo a que pudesse dilacerar. Farejou o ar da noite, os instintos alertas para algum sinal de perigo, pronto para destruir e aniquilar qualquer alvo ao alcance de suas garras e presas.

Shino observou de volta, tranquilo e impressionado. Mas sem sentir qualquer resquício de medo.

Estava fascinado pela beleza que podia encontrar em algo monstruoso e bestial. Beleza indômita e gutural, uma criatura que mostrava em si toda a escuridão da temível maldição. Diferente dos vampiros, seres igualmente paridos do inferno, mas que escondiam tal condição com a camuflagem de sempre parecer humanos.

O lobisomem rosnou baixo. Uma, duas vezes.

Então ergueu focinho e uivou alto e forte, som que atravessou as árvores e varreu a floresta, avisando a qualquer ser vivo que ali estivesse da presença do caçador absoluto. Em seguida caiu com as quatro patas no chão e, dando as costas a Shino, embrenhou-se na escuridão da floresta.

O eco do uivo continuou por algum tempo. Tempo muito menor do que durou a fascinação de Aburame Shino.

Lupinos mais jovens e inexperientes costumavam ficar presos na transformação até o nascer do sol. Conforme envelheciam e se adaptavam a maldição de Gaia, esse retorno podia acontecer um tanto antes do romper da alvorada.

No caso de Kiba, Shino reconhecia o alto nível de força. Lobisomens envelheciam mais lentamente do que humanos, embora nem de longe tivessem a aparência congelada no tempo tal qual um vampiro, fato intimamente ligado ao consenso geral de que o "abraço" era sinônimo de morte.

Se Kiba mantinha a aparência tão jovem, prestes a alcançar um século de existência, então sua arrogância em gabar-se do poder baseava-se em algo real.

Essa desconfiança fez Shino se mover quando a madrugada venceu a noite. Pôs-se a caminhar tranquilo pelo próprio território, seguindo a nítida trilha de fúria selvagem e morte incontestável, usando como farol a lua declinando no céu.

Pode sentir o momento em que a transformação terminou e a Mãe Gaia considerou a dívida paga, ao menos mais um mês.

Algo… uma… presença pesada e agoniante desapareceu da floresta, levando consigo tensão e a sensação de perigo eminente. O ar ficou mais leve, mais respirável. E Shino que a Besta voltou para o ninho, recolhendo-se à frágil prisão em que passava maior parte do tempo.

Após isso foi fácil achar Kiba.

Bastou alcançar o amago da floresta, onde as árvores eram mais fechadas e a noite mais sombria. Logo um sinal menos romântico indicou a direção: sangue. Um rastro de sangue vivo, ainda morno, que manchava o chão cheio de folhas secas.

E pedaços de carne, grandes e irregulares, rasgados por presas afiadas. Traços do que parecia ser um gamo, talvez um cervo adulto.

E, em meio a tudo isso, o jovem lobisomem que arrastava o corpo nu sobre as evidências de sua caçada, sobre o sangue, a carne, vísceras e ossos, tentando sofridamente chegar a uma das árvores onde poderia se apoiar para descansar melhor.

Shino assistiu em silêncio, sabendo que sua presença ainda não foi notada. Os segundos de adaptação após reapropriar-se da forma humana era o mais perigoso para um Lupino. Todos os sentidos estavam embotados, perdendo a acuidade sobrenatural. A dor excruciante era similar ao do nascimento da Besta, por isso o corpo sofria com espasmos e fraqueza que os deixava indefeso.

Náuseas fizeram Kiba parar de se arrastar pelo chão, gemendo baixo enquanto vomitava nacos de carne ainda sangrando, que a Besta devorou mas não teve tempo de digerir, alimento inapropriado para a versão em que estava.

Foi o sinal que tirou Shino da inércia.

O vampiro tirou o pesado casaco e avançou até abaixar-se perto de seu acolhido. Cobriu-o com a peça de roupa e tomou o corpo sujo nos braços, com cuidado para não agredir eventuais ferimentos. Ainda que sentisse apenas o cheiro de sangue morto, sinal de que o lobisomem feriu sem se ferir, não quis arriscar a tocar algum machucado que não tivesse percebido.

Surpreso por tal gesto, ainda meio cego e ofegante, Kiba teve um tênue gesto de tentar escapar ou ao menos se defender, mas estava tão fraco que não surtiu qualquer efeito.

— Está tudo bem — Shino falou baixo — Sou eu.

Kiba mais sentiu do que ouviu as palavras cheias de calma. Suspirou e se aquietou, de forma quase instintiva, relaxado contra o peito do vampiro.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou quando se sentiu mais senhor da própria consciência. Lamentava que o anfitrião visse a feia cena, a morte que podia causar e a degradação em que tudo acabava.

— Não há nada pelo que lamentar — Shino falou sem grande afetação.

Kiba ergueu o rosto de leve, sondando a expressão do vampiro. Buscava indícios de medo ou assombro, talvez até um gesto mais impressionado. Tudo o que pode ver com a visão ainda fraca foi a calma racional de sempre, marca registrada que já associava a Aburame Shino.

Ele não estava abalado por nada do que viu aquela noite. Seu corpo sujo e fraco não despertou asco. A Besta não o assustou.

Voltou à posição inicial, recostando-se contra o peito de Shino. Não percebeu um coração batendo ali, sequer a sombra de respiração. Sim, era um monstro amaldiçoado e estava nos braços de outro monstro, cuja sina todos conheciam: vampiros experimentaram a morte da transformação e renasciam naquele mundo trazidos direto do inferno.

Talvez… talvez tivesse encontrado o seu verdadeiro lugar.

E Kiba ficou por ali.

Aceitou a tarefa de defender a casa de Shino e seus carniçais, porque ele era forte e podia proteger os mais fracos.

— Não vou te proteger pra sempre — disse para Shino no dia em que aceitou o convite — Posso viver mais uns cem anos, mas você vai viver muito mais do que isso!

— Cem anos são mais do que suficiente — o vampiro respondeu. Cada dia que somava em sua não vida lhe dava a firme certeza de que se aproximava do sono eterno. Todos os Terceira Geração e Segunda Geração que conhecia não mais caminhavam pela Terra.

O tédio, a falta de interesse, o desanimo… sinais clássicos de que sua hora estava chegando. E então, desconfiava, nem mesmo cem anos lhe restavam naquele mundo.

Não disse nada disso para Kiba, não naquele momento.

Apenas aceitou a nova presença em sua casa, divertido em quão rápido Kiba se apropriou de seu próprio espaço. Do quanto a presença jovial e animada mudou a rotina da casa, trouxe novas cores à moradia até então silenciosa e pacífica.

A Besta, surpreendentemente, se apropriou rápido da floresta, reconhecendo-a como seu território ao qual defendia de modo selvagem. Toda lua cheia havia um caçador implacável correndo por entre as árvores, pronto para enfrentar e vencer qualquer invasor indesejado.

Porém perigoso mesmo era o vampiro que acompanhava o lobisomem, camuflado nas sombras, protegendo o protetor. Querendo a certeza de que Kiba estava bem, que voltaria para casa inteiro, trazendo consigo a presença exuberante. Cheio de vida, cheio de luz.

A luz que quase se apagou diante dos olhos de Shino, naquele encontro que talvez fosse predestinado.

A cada minuto a mais, Shino compreendia a verdade: foi atraído pela chama daquela criança, encantado pela beleza que dele emanava mesmo à beira da morte.

A cada minuto a mais, Shino se conformava com a proximidade do sono eterno. E entendia que, se fosse para se despedir daquele mundo enfadonho, então que partisse cercado por vida.

Vida linda da qual já não usufruía, obliterada pelo abraço de seu mestre.

E vida linda, em todos os sentidos, era o que Inuzuka Kiba mais tinha.


End file.
